Story 1/24/16
The session began with the group making their way to intercept a deal being conducted by J.B.'s men. They didn't know what to expect, they only knew that an exchange of something pricey was going to happen, and they knew that Adozzo would be there. Adozzo was the architect that helped design the defenses of J.B.'s place. As the group approached the location, they found themselves in a somewhat rundown industrial district of Grey Haven. The buildings weren't over 2 stories tall, but there were no individual homes. A few people will milling about on their way home, but the streets were mostly empty. They found the building they were looking for, which had a large set of double doors in the front, with a normal sized door off to the left. Outside the normal door, a human male stood like a bouncer. The building had a couple 2nd story windows, but not many entrances. Monashe used his superior dungeoneering skills to learn that the building had a side entrance on the 2nd story, and a large back entrance much like the front. Beorn decided to take the form of a vagabond, Monashe decided to scale a nearby building, and Erevan, Aeowyn, Klon and Khaelis hung back to observe. Khaelis was particularly quiet this evening... Monashe was nearly caught climbing, and even had to bribe a man 5 gold to get to the top, but he eventually made it, and found the side door unguarded. Beorn went up to the bouncer, and convinced him to head to a nearby friend's house. As they headed that way, Beorn slipped away, and left some of the blue vial to distract the bouncer. Monashe eventually opened the side door and peeked inside. He saw several men trying to contain something inside a large crate, and some tieflings laughing at their struggle. Unfortunately, he was caught, and the tieflings ran towards him. At this time, the rest of the group made their way the unguarded front door, expect Beorn, who hopped a wall and attempted to go around back. The tieflings almost caught Monashe, but he was able to slip away and use some incendiary arrow tips to injure them. As that was going on, the group slipped into the front door, and was eventually noticed which drew the tieflings back. As the fight ensued, Monashe broke in through a top window and surprised the tieflings. Beorn snuck in the back door, and convinced Adozzo to leave with him. About half way through the fight, a large monster in the crate broke out and starting biting his former captors. The group eventually learned this monster was a Tembo (this one was named Tembo Slice). After the fighting, the group rummaged through the room, and found 1200 gold and 1 lvl 6 item which Klon took. They made their way to the bookstore (which was the original plan) and found Beorn and Adozzo there. The group explained to Adozzo that they were trying to break into Eramendi's mansion, and they needed him to explain how to get in. Initially, Adozzo was nervous, because if anyone found out he told them how to get in, he would surely be hunted down and killed (the rich in Grey Haven wouldn't want him alive and able to betray their fortresses either). He needed to be absolutely sure he would be safe if things went south. The group convinced him they were hired by a local wealthy person who wanted J.B. gone. This comforted him, as long as it wasn't Ribie Nolas, he didn't trust her. The group lied and said it wasn't Ribie Nolas (who was on her way to meet them at the bookstore). Erevan, Aeowyn and Monashe snuck out of the bookstore with Adozzo, while Beorn, Klon and Khaelis waited to confront her. When she arrived, she was noticeably upset about the fight at the warehouse, and the group told her that it was botched and Adozzo was killed in the fighting. A very high bluff roll from Beorn helped convince her. She said that they needed to get out of town in order to cover up the situation, so one of her goons would show them out. The group accepted the risk that she would likely found out they were lying in a day or two (based on Adozzo body not being found) but that would give them enough time. Once the group was able to reconvene, Adozzo was able to explain about Eramendi's fortress mansion. # At any time, there are between 10-20 guards in the complex. # There are 4 outer patrols that report status every 30 minutes. At most, there is a 15 minute gap in patrols. If the group were to make a move without killing a patrol, they would have 15 minutes before being seen. If they kill a patrol, they would have 30 minutes before Eramendi realized something was going on. # There are only 3 entrances, the front entrance, the back, and a secret tunnel on the main floor that forks into 12 tunnels that lead in different directions. If the group wants to prevent him from escaping in the tunnel, they will need to reach the point where it forks before he gets there. A scout goes ahead in the tunnel before Eramendi tries to escape, so catching him in the tunnel is unlikely. He will not go out of the front/back entrance for fear of being caught out in the open. # In the main floor, there are magical traps, as well as Animated Reinforcements (2-5). Both take 30 seconds to activate, both are activated in the event of an attack (so if a patrol doesn't report in, both are activated). # The magical trap can be deactivated from the pool, the Animated Reinforcements are in a back room with no entrance. Deactivating either will alert Eramendi, and he will activate the other (which cannot be easily deactivated) # The main floor will have anywhere from 5-10 guards not counting the Animated Reinforcements. # In the event of an attack, where the escape tunnel is blocked, Eramendi will lock himself in his panic room, and start a 60 minute ritual to teleport out. His panic room requires 6 keys to open, each with an individual safeguard, that Eramendi designed so Adozzo doesn't know how to break the safeguard. # Additionally, Eramendi designed the safing of his panic room, so Adozzo doesn't know what will be on the inside. The group ended the session by resting, in preparation for the heist that was coming.... <-------------------- Previous Session [[Story 2/21/16|Next Session -------------------------->]]